


Eyes Open

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many fics have it that Spike loved Buffy the first moment he laid eyes on her – he just wasn’t aware of it. Well, this story explores what might happen if he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> This may fall into the 'underage' category, depending on your views on the age of consent.  
> To my mind, Buffy's all grown up, here.

One Shot

The moment he saw her, his fangs twitched, his cock hardened, and his eyes were transfixed. Unable to help himself – totally lost in her rapturous movement – he approached her from behind.

One of his lackeys was calling him; asking him a question, which he ignored. Then they reached out for him, insisting that this wasn’t the plan.

“Sod off!” he said, ripping a stake from the Slayer’s back pocket and shoving it in the lackey’s chest without ever looking at him.

Startled, Buffy turned around and locked eyes with Spike – shuddering as she did so.

“You came for me,” she whispered.

“I did, luv,” he agreed, taking her hand and pulling her close to his chest. A gasp fell from her lips when she felt his erection against the inside of her leg.

People made way for them as they danced. Willow and Xander looked at each other in confusion, then the redhead called to her friend. Buffy ignored her. Ignored everyone. Completely rapt as she was, in the presence of the man – no, vampire – she’d been having prophetic dreams about for weeks.

 

He was lost; so completely lost, and Dru had told him this would happen – that she’d lose him to the Slayer – which he took to mean that this one would best him, and have him dust in the wind.

He had to prove her wrong; had to show her he was still number one slayer killer. And if she was right and this one really was his end? Well, there was no better way to go, as far as he was concerned. She’d refused to come with him to Sunnydale. Despite her ill health, Drusilla had outright refused to leave Europe, but had ushered him to go meet his destiny at the Hellmouth - not that he needed much convincing.

Now he got it. Now he understood what his dark princess had saw in his future. The moment his eyes had rested on the honeyed skin of the girl wrapped in his arms, he knew it was meant to be.

He couldn’t fight it, and he damn well didn’t want to. Kill the girl. Ha! That was a laugh. He wanted to devote the rest of his existence to worshiping her.

 

When the song ended, he didn’t let go, and she was glad for it. Her heart sped up when he took her by the wrist, ready to lead her outside, away from everyone else. The boy that was with her tried to protest, and Spike momentarily took his eyes from his girl to go into game face and growl at him for the interruption; for the mere idea that he’d ever leave her alone.

Turning back to the Slayer, his human form returned, and she kissed him heatedly. He almost couldn’t believe it when the kiss ended and she asked him to do it again – to show her his fangs and yellow eyes. Unable to deny her a thing, he complied, then sniffed hard at the sudden aroma around him of her arousal.

A sly grin appeared on his face, and he quickened his task of getting her into the alley out back, where he mauled her mouth with his own once more.

She was panting. He was panting. They were both so caught up, Spike silently prayed to whatever deity or hellgod that would let it last. Then his hands found the buttons of her shirt and ripped at them, tearing the fabric and exposing her skin to the cool, night air.

Her breath hitched as his hand trailed over her flesh. She’d never felt like that before. Not even with Angel. Though, granted, her brief thing with Angel hadn’t lasted long enough for her to feel much in the way of anything. Not when Miss Calendar had told her the danger of being with him.

Spike was pulling at the clasp of her pants, then, while instructing her to unbutton his. Once more she complied – her hands trembling.

“You…” she began.

“The name’s Spike,” he informed her.

“Right,” she nodded, thinking how it suited him. “Spike. I… I’ve never.”

“Never?” he questioned, not doubting what she meant.

“Yeah,” she looked at down, feeling pathetic.

“Hey,” he took hold of her chin and forced her to look him in the eye again, “Not a bad thing from where I’m standing.”

He was standing between her thighs, wanting to possess her completely; never wanting any other man or beast to touch her.

“You want this,” he continued, and she nodded, though it hadn’t been a question.

That’s when he took her hand and pressed it against his cock, demanding, “Tell me you want this.”

“Yes. Yes! God, I want it,” she insisted. His grin was back.

“Tha’s a good Slayer,” he drawled.

“Buffy,” she said, causing him to pull back for a moment, to look at her in confusion.

“Buffy,” she repeated, “That’s my name.”

“Right you are, pet,” he said. “My Buffy.”

Then the talking was done. Unable to wait a second longer, Spike pulled her legs around his waist and slid inside her in one go.

She was so wet she was practically dripping.

Spike gasped.

Buffy shuddered and groaned, pulling at his arms before putting her own arms around his neck. Then he began to move, and her whole world fell apart. It wasn’t like the girls at Hemory High had told her at all. It was so much better; beyond words.

 

If Spike thought that he was lost before, this topped it. She was so warm, and soft, and firm; like nothing he’d ever known. And yet he instantly felt at home inside her, like it was the place where he’d always belonged.

“Buffy,” he breathed against her throat.

“Spike!” she said, in a strangled moan that had him speeding up. “Uh. Oh god!”

“You like that, Baby?”

“Ye- yes, Spike. Yes!”

“Oh, Buffy!” he twisted his hips with the next thrust. “Squeeze me! Squeeze me, Buffy, jus’ like that.”

“Bite me,” she demanded.

He looked at her again. She was serious. It was no figure of speech – she wanted his fangs in her as she came undone around him.

“I bite you am not gonna be able to stop myself,” he warned, “Gonna have to make you mine.”

“Bite me,” she said again, tilting her head aside to give him access.

It was all the invitation he needed. Within moments he’d sliced through her flesh and obscured the mark she already had on her neck.

“Yes. Yes!” she panted, as he took long sips from her.

“Mine!” he told her, once he’d licked the wound closed.

“Yours!” she agreed, before instinctively latching onto _his_ throat with her own blunt teeth.

“You’re mine,” she informed him, with blood trickling down her mouth.

He kissed her to capture it, then said “Yours” when their lips fell apart. And that was it. She came suddenly, like a freight train, and he spilled himself inside her with equal fervor.

“You’re mine. Mine!” he continued to say against her flesh.

“Always,” she agreed, while struggling for breath.

They remained there – with bodies locked together – for a good long while, until Buffy started to shiver in the cold. That’s when Spike pulled out from her, with a whimper, and wrapped her in his coat.

“My place?” he asked, surprised and a little hurt when she shook her head.

“ _Our_ place,” Buffy corrected.

“Our place,” Spike agreed. He couldn’t wait to get her home.


End file.
